Iruka's dilemma
by shaphat
Summary: Iruka wakes up in confusion after a night of partying with no memory of what happened last night. Just who was that person he was with last night? and whose object remains in his pocket? those will be only a few of the many questions needing an answer.
1. Chapter 1

Iruka looked around in disbelief, just what was he doing in a bedroom that wasn´t his own...amd much worse, in a bed that wasn´t his? The room was still dark and he couldn´t distinguish much, but still he could tell that it was not his apartment.

He tried to remember how exactly he had managed to get there but couldn´t remember a thing. His memories were all hazy. Last night there had been a huge party in honor of the Hokage´s birthday, and he had been there. Iruka wasn´t used to drinking liquor, since he believes a teacher must always behave properly, but Kakashi convinced him of relaxing a little and drinking some sake. Well it turns out he had ended up drinking more than the one glass he intended.

Iruka looked around still dazed, when he was about to exit the bed he noticed two things. he was naked. 2. That someone was sleeping next to him.

-Just wha.....? I´m .... na..na...naked?!! - he covered his mouth scared of waking the other person.

He started to panic, he though it couldn´t be worse but a groan from the other person told him that it was a GUY. He was in a bed _naked _with a GUY.

-Just who...no, this can´t be happening, I must be having a nightmare.- Iruka told himself and hit his head several times, hoping to wake up without success. He couldn´t tell who the other male was, since the matress was covering him up completely.

Iruka tried to remember with all his might, just what in hell had happened. But all his efforts were in vain. He remembered dancing around and laughing like an idiot. He also sort of remembered someone asking him if he was ok, another someone helping him out, bumping with another person at some point and then nothing. For all his effort he just got a headache, or maybe it was just the effects of the hangover catching up with him.

Without looking back at the sleeping person, and in tip toes, he managed to collect all his clothes spilled around the floor, sort of dressed, opened the door and ran away all in less that 10 seconds. He was grateful that it was a very cold, dark misty morning. He may get a cold, but no one in Konoha would be able to get a good look at him.

Back at home he took a bath, cried a little and tried to sleep but couldn´t. A question was keeping him from sleeping.

-Just who was that person? Maybe I shouldn´t have run away, maybe... maybe I should have made sure nothing...nothing happened. - Iruka was feeling very anxious now.

He Looked at his skin with apprehension wondering if that other persona had touched it. He touched his lips wondering if that stranger had kissed them. Looked at his hands wondering if he had done the same.

- I would never, ever do that. No there is no way! A complete stranger _and _a GUY. And yet my fingertips tingle as if I they itch to touch that person, as if they remember. But no, no, no! I must try my best to forget whatever happened last night. I can´t let myself be distracted by something like this, I just made a mistake and entered someone else´s home last night, yes I´m sure that´s it. I won´t think about it anymore - Iruka gave up on sleeping a little and dressed up in his usual outfit. It was sunday so Iruka was hoping to go to the library to prepare his class for tomorrow.

When he was going out he tripped with the clothing he had used last night, which he had left in the floor when rushing for a shower. An object fell out of it. He picked it up, a closer inspection revealed that it was a wrapped in a piece of clothing that was probably a handkerchief? The object was hard and cold to the touch, he unwrapped it and found out that it was a Kunai. The Kunai was very shiny and it had a Kanji in it, the kanji for Ai (love) .

-This is not mine, I would never write in a ninja tool, specially something as corny as «love».

He stood puzzled at his doorstep, it seemed that whatever had happened last night was reluctant to being forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author notes) **First:** I´m glad people are actually reading my story, I´m grateful. I thought it would go unnoticed amongst all the Naruto fics lol. **Second:** It´s the first time I write a fic with several chapters, I mostly do oneshots so I have the tendency to write short chapters, I will try to make them longer in the near future :) **Third:** Comments are love. If you like it I will dedicate myself to write it rather than playing in my facebook :D Now on with the fic..

* * *

Iruka picked up the Kunai, it made him very uneasy to hold it, as if it was something he shouldn´t have. He paced about his apartment feeling more nervous as he tried to imagine just how something like it could have made it to his pocket. It was a regular Kunai, except it was very shinny and without any scratchs marks. That was weird somehow since most kunais are scratched in several places since they are often thrown in practice sessions or during missions. That must mean that this Kunai is brand new and well cared for, not something ment for battle but rather as a gift.

He handled the Kunai in his hand, unable to decide what to do with it , he looked around his apartment trying to decide where to place it. There was a bookshelf to his left, but he refused to place a weapon on top of a book, something vague about mixing a weapon and a tool of education made him reluctant to do so.

- It´s just a Kunai I have handled many, yet I get nervous over such a silly thing like this.- Iruka tried to reassure himself that he was nervous for no good reason at all. Yet he couldn´t help being weary of the weapon. Eventually he decided to place it in his work desk. It was always neat with only a few pens, pencils and sheets of paper he always used. He figured it wouldn´t get lost there. He turned around purposefully ignoring the thing, he would give it back as soon as he figured who its owner was.

Whilst looking for his library pass he almost tripped again with his clothing so he picked it up and placed it on the dirty cloth basket. He was placing his vest there when he figured he should check up the contents of his pockets, he thought there might be something else there, and he didn´t wanted something weird staining his clothes, so he checked up every pocket. Searching in the smallest compartment of his vest his fingers enclosed upon a small metal object, he took it out and placed it on his hand, it was an ornate golden key. That was all he found there. So he put it in his desk next to the kunai, and sighed, he had never seen such a key before.

Iruka had misplaced his library pass so he decided to go to the school´s small library rather than the big public library he loved to prepare his class, without bothering to lock his door he went out. Iruka walked through the streets of Konoha without looking around, barely taking note of the people that greeted him with «good morning» on the way.

-There´s nothing good about today - he mumbled - Well at least there´s always tomorrow...

When he finally arrived at the Konoha public school he suddenly realized he couldn´t move at all and started to panic, then without him doing anything his body walked and turned to the left, where Nara Shikamaru was standing under the shade of a tree.

-Oi, Iruka san. I called your name twice but you were so spaced out you did´t hear me. Running after you was way too troublesome so I used my kagemane no Jutsu on you. I apologize. I will release it now.

Iruka felt relieved to have control of his body again.

-Shikamaru! that jutsu of yours...never do that to me again, you hear me! Iruka said pulling at Shikamaru´s ear.

-Ow ow, let go! Ok ok I won´t I promise! - Despite Iruka´s ear pulling Shikamaru felt happy, it brought him back to the time when he was Iruka´s student, and had a very uneventful and relaxed existence. As Iruka released him Shikamaru rubbed his poor ear.

-Iruka san, no need to be so cruel! I just wanted to give something back to you, I thought that you may need this.

Saying that he brought something out of the left pocket of his green vest. It was the library pass Iruka had recently lost.

-That! thank you, indeed I have much need of it. I have to apologize for my rudeness. You are most kind to give it back to me. - Iruka began to bow several times with a little baka smile in his face.

Shikamaru sighed -No need to apologize that much. More importantly I wanted to speak to you about an urgent matter. - Shikamaru´s face and tone went all serious. Iruka was a bit troubled by how mature he was now, much unlike the carefree child he´d been.

- Tell me, what is it? - Iruka was worried now. It seemed that it wouldn´t be something good.

-Well I saw you wandering by the hotel area last night, where all the bigshots that came to the Hokage´s birthday party are staying. I was doing guard duty and couldn´t talk to you then. But I was wondering if you have noticed the same strange activities that I have. I figured that with your drunk act you may be gathering intel of the situation and so I decided to come and meet with you today.

Iruka felt extremely embarrased now. He wished he could just disappear that very instant. Rather than having to confess the awful truth he decided to just go with the flow.

-Ah..yes of course the "act" ah...mm it´s all waaaay too suspicious right? Yeah...so what do you think about the mmm situation?

Shikamaru was already focusing on his inner super meditation mode and didn´t noticed how Iruka´s face had changed color.

-Well I think they may be up to something, it is strange that there has been much coming and going all during the nightime. There are people gathered from several villages and so a troublesome situation may occur. Specially considering that even Gaara of the Sand is here. I know he is supposed to be an ally but I have always doubted his sincerity, it appears that he was all too eager to come to Konoha even though he is the Kage of the Sand Village and could have sent a representative...very suspicious.

-Yes, that´s exactly what I thought too! Great minds think alike right, yes well keep up the good work! I reallly need to go now. - Iruka felt no interest in mixing in conspiracy investigation about which he truly knew nothing about (and wished to know nothing about), and he had something else he wanted to investigate now.

-You are going already? I thought we may play Shōgi and think possible theories about this situation together. - Shikamaru´s face looked rather disappointed, he was even pouting a bit. But Iruka, knew better than to play Shōgi with Shikamaru. Everyone that played with him would lose and had to treat the smart fiend to dinner.

-I need to investigate something....alone. I will get back to you if I find some useful information. - Iruka waved his former student good bye, the library would have to wait today. Shikamaru without knowing had given him a useful hint of Iruka´s drunken self´s location last night.

Whilst walking to the Inn area Iruka felt tired. As he saw a car speed by he thought that his only regret about being a teacher was the small salary he received. He always had to go everywhere by foot and in a chilly day he was feeling the cold getting to his very bones. He decided to make a brief stop at a nearby Ramen joint. He had been there several times, the old man there made an excellent Hakata Ramen. He entered the store, immediatly feeling a bit warmer.

-Irashai mase! Iruka sensei, it´s been a while, Hakata ramen right? Sit down we will get it done for you asap. - The old man smiled happily, he always tried to keep Iruka sensei happy, that is ever since his grandchild was one of his students.

- Thank you- Iruka said sitting in a nearby table, hoping to relax a little, the restaurant was quiet and he hadn´t slept as he normally did. He was feeling himself drifting into sleep...

-IRUKA SENSEI!!!!! So glad to meet you here!!! Will you treat me to ramen, well will you, will you??!! Old man! another order of whatever he is having, his treat!!!! Naruto sat infront of his teacher with a big smile showing on his face.

- Naruto kun...yes it´s ..... nice .....to see you too. -Iruka forced a smile as he reluctantly became wide awake again.

Naruto climbed on top of the table and sat right in front of Iruka inspecting his former teacher´s face with no regard to Iruka´s personal space. Iruka almost flinched at having Naruto´s face too close for comfort.

-Well you seem ok, I was a bit worried since you were kinda weird last night. - Naruto went back to his seat and Iruka realized he´d been holding his breath, he now released it and reminded himself that he needed to be extra-pacient with Naruto.

He wanted to ask Naruto about last night, but at that moment the old man brought them their food. Even though Iruka was eager to know about last night, the ramen looked way too tempting, so he let it slide until they had finished eating. Which was about twelve bowls of Ramen later.

-Meeting you here like this really brings me back, it´s been a while since we last ate ramen together. You´ve become such an excellent ninja Naruto. Even though you somehow managed to graduate I still had doubts about you. But you proved me wrong and I´m glad about that. - Iruka said patting Naruto in the head, then quickly withdrawing his hand, remembering Naruto was all grown up now, it was probably wrong to still treat him like a child, but old habits die hard.

- I don´t mind it, really- Naruto said as he noted Iruka´s sudden movement. - I´m still a bit of an immature baka , and after all I´ve seen and done, it´s kinda nice to still be treated like a child from time to time. -Naruto smiled sadly and Iruka wondered just what sort of heavy burdens he was carrying.

-Nee I have a mission to take care of, thanks for the treat! ...Oh by the way do remember to take good care of _that ..._you know what I mean - Naruto winked- Well see ya later! - with that Naruto was gone, leaving a very puzzled Iruka behind. Just what did that wink meant? and just what should Iruka take good care of? He now felt even more confused than before. Rather than coming closer to the truth he seemed to be getting farther away from it.

Iruka payed the old man the ramen, he refused to listen to the old man´s comments that it was nothing, that he was an important guest...Iruka knew well enough that if he accepted the treat it wouldn´t be any different than accepting a bribe. Specially considering the old man´s grandson wasn´t particularly bright.

After walking for a while he finally entered the Inn area, that area was actually close to his home, but since he had gone to the school first he had ended up walking a lot more. There were about five inns in total in that place, and only two were elegant enough to host people as important as the Kages. He didn´t think he would have been allowed to enter such luxurious places in a drunken state so he ruled them out of his search. What he needed was someone that would recognize him and tell him if he had seen the person he was with last night or which hotel he had entered, Shikamaru hadn´t mentioned seeing him with someone so he had probably arrived on his own, somehow.

He asked in all three inns and no one had seen him last night. He was baffled, he was so certain that he had the right lead, but it had taken him nowhere at all.

- I just don´t know what to do anymore! - Iruka complained to a nearby statue of a fairy.

-You are drunk again? how shameful!- It was Ebisu, he fixed his black glasses disaprovingly staring at Iruka.

-Beg you pardon? I´m not drunk! I´m tired and annoyed and desperate but I´m not drunk!- Iruka protested. He had never liked Ebisu much, he always felt he was too stiff and stuck up.

- If you say so! - Ebisu said - shameful, _very_ shameful - Ebisu whispered obviously not convinced at all. Iruka sighed, he knew it was pointless to try and convince Ebisu of anything.

-You said you saw me yesterday, last night when I was ..... kinda sick. You saw me around here right, I was very ....sick so I can´t remember much about last night...if you could tell me what you saw, that would help me a lot- Iruka looked at Ebisu pleadingly.

-Indeed you were sick several times... hum! well if you want to know I saw you speaking with that guy Naruto last night. -Ebisu said while touching his glasses. «stop playing with that» - Iruka thought but didn´t say anything

-Is that it? what else did you saw? - Iruka asked anxiously hoping to hear more exact information.

-That´s it. I´m not interested in whatever you are up to. I had better things to do... like cleaning my glasses, they were a birthday gift from the Third Hokage you know!-

-Yeah whatever, goodbye...... - Iruka wandered about the street thinking about what he had been told. He suddenly came by the two elegant inns, he looked at both, wondering if he should go in to ask.

-Nah, they would never let me in, it would be a total waste of time.- He said to himself. He noticed a penny in the street and picked it up. Then he walked by, getting away from the fancy inns. He never noticed the pair of eyes that was staring hungrily at him from behind one of the windows.

-Iruka........


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka was feeling extremely troubled, just what was going on? He sat on a nearby bench to try and make sense of what he knew. If only he hadn´t been so drunk last night, then nothing would´ve happened. Suddenly he was startled by a huge explosion close to where he was.

- Is it an attack on Konoha? - He went closer to find out what was going on, what he found out was quite surprising it turns out Naruto was battling with Gaara of the Sand. Iruka trembled could it be Shikamaru was right and the Sand was up to something? This act would probably start a war. Iruka decided he would at least try to stop it which would be difficult maybe impossible except both fighters weren´t going all out yet.

-Give it back Naruto if you know what´s good for you! – Gaara roared as a fist of Sand almost got Naruto´s head.

-Wait……! Gaara I swear I had nothing to do with it I promise really! - Naruto was using his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to try and keep Gaara´s sand from his real self.

-Just what the……. – Iruka had to jump into a nearby tree as Gaara´s sand almost got him.

-I know it was you Naruto! You were around here last night and you purposefully bumped into me, that´s when you took it right? Admit it! - Gaara was getting more pissed off and a sea of sand was growing under his feet.

-No Gaara it wasn´t me! Why would I take something like that anyway….. – Naruto´s Kage bunshin were all destroyed by Gaara at that moment and Naruto had to take refuge next to Iruka in the tree.

- So you know about it, so just give it back! Gaara was about to destroy the tree when Naruto screamed.

-It wasn´t me Iruka sensei has it, he does, I saw him! – Naruto said. Iruka punched Naruto hard in the head and then Naruto realized he wasn´t alone in the tree and Iruka had heard everything. Meanwhile Gaara´s sand was turning into something pointy and starting to head over to the tree.

-Na-ru-to baaaakaa!!!!!!!!! - Iruka screamed at Naruto, while he looked at Gaara of the sand and started to explain before the Sand Kage would smother him in Sand.

-I don´t know what Naruto is talking about, he says he gave something to me, but if he did I have no idea what it was I swear! Iruka said very quickly as Gaara´s sand stopped an inch from his forehead

-Are you telling me the truth, I´m not certain of that – Gaara said, his eyes looking at them in a scary way only Gaara could manage.

- I am, I am, please stop it, it wouldn´t do you any good to kill us! Please stop and I´ll help you to look for it I swear on my honor as a Konoha ninja! – Iruka said, hoping to appease a very pissed off Gaara.

- I think I can trust you – Gaara said as his sand withdrew and then suddenly disappeared from sight. Iruka sighed with relief. Gaara then pointed at Naruto. –I doubt I can trust you however so you are coming with us, I don´t want you out of my sight.-

They had decided to go back to Iruka´s apartment so the three of them were heading there. Iruka whispered to Naruto´s ear.

-Just what is it that you took from the Sand Kage Naruto, are you mad? It could mean war!

Naruto giggled and a smug smile appeared on his face he then whispered back

-You don´t remember? I gave it to you yesterday, well you´ll see it soon enough………

As they arrived to Iruka´s apartment Iruka was shocked to find out that his door was wide open. He was certain that he had left it closed; he was unable to remember if he had locked it…maybe he hadn't but it´s not like he owned anything of high value. However to find the door like that, it made him very nervous.

The three men entered the apartment and it was a mess, nothing like how Iruka had left it. Iruka freaked out as even the exams he was correcting were all over the place.

-What is this!! Who could have done such an awful thing! - Iruka was really upset, since he had always been a very neat person and now this mess.

Gaara seemed almost as upset as Iruka as he looked all over the place, his sand putting the big furniture back into place.

Naruto was really wide eyed – I had no idea Iruka sensei kept his place so messy...-he thought putting his arms on the back of his head.

When most stuff was back into place, Gaara turned to look at Iruka, then at Naruto

- Do you remember about it, do you know where it is?- Gaara seemed very troubled about whatever he had lost. Iruka assumed it must be some important parchment with the Sand´s most important secret techniques or something like that.

-Well…it would help if you could describe it, then it would be easier to look for it. –Iruka said as he wondered just what it was.

-Well it´s………..it´s… hmm it´s…. kind of difficult to explain……- Gaara blushed, the terrifying Kage of the Sand Village was blushing. Iruka found that amazing.

Naruto smiled and began singing in an annoying way

-Gaara and Lee sitting in a tree kissing!…holding hands……. Sharing kunais! - Naruto laughed then. And Gaara´s face was getting as red as his hair.

-So….embarrassing- Gaara said as he covered his face with his hands

That´s when Iruka realized what the object Gaara had lost was. It was the kunai with the Ai Kanji in it! It had the same Kanji as the one in Gaara´s forehead.

Now it had sense. He also remembered Shikamaru´s words, about how it was strange the Kage of the Sand was so eager to come to Konoha, and the moving around at night…..Iruka blushed, he would rather not know just what Gaara and Lee where up to.

-So...you are looking for your lost Kunai right? - Iruka felt relieved it wasn´t some top secret parchment, as soon as Gaara got his Kunai back, he would be gone and happy and Iruka would be alive and well.

-Yes…..- Gaara was still too embarrassed to speak much. Iruka smiled. Now he just had to give Gaara his kunai back and………

-It´s not here! But I left it right there with that key! How can it not be there??!! - Iruka was horrified, the kunai was gone.

The three guys looked for it, all over the place but it was gone. It was no longer there in the apartment.

-But how? Who would have taken something like that…and why?? Naruto sat in the floor looking guilty.

-Why, you would take it Naruto, in fact you did take it yesterday! – Gaara was getting angry again.

-Just ask eyebrows to give you another one – Naruto said in an annoyed tone. And Gaara´s sand immediately came out of its container.

-Like I would do that! I want that one back, and if I don´t I doubt the Sand would continue to be allies with the leaf anymore! – Gaara´s sand had Naruto completely surrounded.

-Wait Sand Kage Sama! We will find it I promise, so please reconsider! Just calm down first! Iruka feared his apartment would get destroyed by those two. He was doubtful Gaara was truly serious about his threat but he couldn´t know for sure. Anyway it was scary to have a very pissed off Gaara wreaking havoc in Konoha.

-I will go investigate myself; you are coming with me Naruto! – Gaara dragged Naruto along using his sand.

Iruka sighed he went to search in his desk again to see if he had overlooked anything. It was only the key there. But wait! The key…the key was different! Last time he had seen it it had been a small golden key, but now it was a medium sized silver key!

-How…what is this doing here? - He felt at lost. He knew the key; it belonged to an apartment building where many of his ninja friends lived. It gave hope to Iruka, maybe if he went there, he would find out just who had taken Gaara´s Kunai.

As Iruka was heading there, he felt really nervous, just why would anyone take that kunai? It wasn´t important by itself it just had sentimental value for Gaara and Lee. And that person had taken the other key as well. That is two unconnected items had been stolen, apparently by the same person. And that person had left that silver key as a sort of creepy invitation for Iruka. He knew he could be walking straight into a trap. But Iruka thought he had no enemies, maybe a former student? No it couldn´t be he had always been fair with his students, hardly anyone failed … except Naruto but he had managed to pass. Still he was still wondering who could it be when he reached the building.

He looked at the key in his hand. The key had a number 27 in it. That probably meant it was in the second floor. Iruka felt his heart beating faster.

-How dumb, I a Konoha ninja scared of a mere thief…-However Iruka also realized that the probability of the thief being a ninja was high. And the fact that he knew Iruka was coming took away the surprise factor. The thief was brave enough to steal an object belonging to the Sand Kage, he may not even be an ordinary ninja at all. But Iruka was already there, and he doubted it would be a good idea to call now for reinforcements, Gaara and Lee´s situation would become known to everyone and it would certainly damage the Sand Kage´s image.

Iruka went up the stairs to the second floor, he had brought his weapons with him of course but he hoped he could negotiate with the thief rather than fight him. The more discreet everything was the better for everyone.

He stopped in front of the apartment 27 and knocked, there was no answer so he knocked again, but no one answered. Iruka took the silver key out of his pocket and then stared at the door. He was uneasy about doing exactly what the thief wanted, but it seemed he had no other choice. So he used the silver key to open the door. It was dark inside. He walked slowly taking all precautions to prevent an ambush, but there was none. There was no one in the apartment at all. The Kunai was nowhere to be seen as well.

- What should I do now ! – Iruka screamed out of frustration as he sat in the bedroom´s huge bed. Then suddenly Iruka realized he was no longer alone. A shadow stood at the bedroom´s door.

-Iruka…… - the shadow said. It was a voice Iruka was familiar with. Suddenly the person came out of the darkness and Iruka could see him clearly, he opened his mouth in disbelief.

- But why………why would you do something like that? - Iruka asked him anxiously

- Because I love you, that´s why ……- Kakashi said, as he pushed Iruka against the bed….


	4. Chapter 4 final chapter

_Author Notes: This is Part Four and this story´s final part. I apologize, it took me quite a long time to finish this part, I have trouble writing smut so I frequently got stuck and had no idea on how to go on, but finally I finished it! I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for reading this fanfic._

Iruka couldn´t believe his ears. Kakashi had just said that he…….loved him? Him, Iruka? He almost looked around to see whether Kakashi was referring to someone else, except they were alone so it _had_ to be Iruka.

-Wha…but how could you be in love with someone like me? - Iruka asked Kakashi

-Well I remember quite clearly it was _you_ the one that suddenly confessed his undying love for me, I was very surprised. I had no idea you were such a slut however...

Kakashi placed himself on top of Iruka. Iruka felt really surprised because of Kakashi's words. Him, a slut? He was still a virgin….then he remembered the mysterious man he had woken up next to last night. Well he might...still be a virgin so…

-I´ve never even done _that_! What are you talking about? I am a very decent person!

-Oh is that so? You were quite slutty last night, even asking to go sleep at my room, whispering sweet words in my ear. Even though I said I couldn´t, since I had guard duty later that night! Yet you wanted to do it so badly, you even managed to convince me to skip my duty and pay for an expensive room…and then when we arrived, you fell asleep right in front of the door!

You?! It was you? The person I woke up next to this morning? – iruka felt uneasy, him and…Kakashi? What sweet words had he whispered exactly? Truth is Iruka had always secretly liked him, but had never been able to be even good friends with the man. Just acquaintances that talk every once in a while, and even when they talked it was never a comfortable feeling, lruka was always nervous when talking with the silver headed Jounin.

-Yes sadly it was me! But I wish I hadn`t been fool enough to listen to your words. – Kakashi then placed a Kunai under Iruka`s chin. - I thought something was wrong with you when I woke up and you weren`t there. So I went to visit later at your apartment but you weren`t there, you had left the door open so I thought I would wait for you inside, yet I found _this _there –Kakashi pressed the Kunai closer to Iruka`s skin. -As I went to give back the room key you so selfishsly took with you I saw you by the window been all friendly with that guy Ebisu. So I decided to call you here, and teach what happens to men that want to make me look like a fool.

Saying that, Kakashi forcefully teared open Iruka's shirt.

-No! Wait it's a misunderstanding. That kunai is not……

Kakashi placed his own headband in Iruka's mouth successfully gagging him. Iruka tried to take it off but Kakashi`s weight on top of him prevented him from doing so.

Kakashi next began to caress Iruka's bare chest; Paying special attention to his nipples, which he caught between his long fingers. Iruka felt his nipples getting hard. Then surprisingly Kakashi removed his face-mask, an act that almost made Iruka feint. He was truly exquisitely handsome, much more so than what Iruka had imagined. Kakashi paid no attention to Iruka´s reaction; rather he began to bite Iruka´s nipples and then he would lick them, making small circles all over the place.

-You like this? Well I guess so, considering what an expert you are, this is not enough for a slutty pig like you- Kakashi said as he licked Iruka's neck .

Iruka wanted to answer but couldn`t say a word because of the gag.

Kakashi then began to place small kisses and bites in Iruka´s shoulder blades. It tickled but it felt amazing. Iruka wanted to convince himself that if he hadn´t been gagged he would´ve told Kakashi to stop; but he knew he´d be lying to himself.

Truthfully he had fantasized about being held in Kakashi´s strong arms a lot, he had lost count of how many times he had whispered Kakashi´s name while touching himself with his eyes closed, imagining he was being caressed by his secret love. Now it wasn´t a fantasy, it was truly happening, and even though Iruka wanted to explain about all that awful misunderstanding, he was now somewhat unwilling to do so, because he was afraid Kakashi would stop what he was doing now. At first Iruka had been scared, that Kakashi was simply taking out his anger with him. But by the way Kakashi was kissing him, he could tell that he wasn`t just punishing Iruka, he may be pissed off, but wasn´t really cruel.

Iruka looked pleadingly at Kakashi hoping that he would understand that in his heart only Kakashi was important and no one else!

Kakashi was extremely focused on doing his "punishing" While touching Iruka in every possible way, he thought about his feelings for the man. For a long time Kakashi had been curious about Iruka, not truly in love with him at first sight, but after talking with him a few times, he had wanted to know him better, however it was difficult at first; since they would argue a lot, mostly about Naruto related stuff, but when Naruto left the Village for his training, they became a lot closer.

But even though they could then have a conversation without bickering, it would seem like a wall of awkwardness kept them apart, away from each other´s thoughts and feelings. Kakashi now realized it was probably the fact he had never been able to convey his feelings of love to Iruka, and maybe Iruka had been in a similar situation, (even though Kakashi himself had no clue about that until last night.) After a while they had stopped seeing each other, unable to find a way past that wall. But still Kakashi had remained interested in Iruka, and had never been able to erase him from his mind, nor his heart. Kakashi now was very angry with himself; he was unable to accept the fact that someone else was stealing Iruka away.

Iruka had his hands free, though it was difficult because of his position, he softly touched Kakashi´s chin moving it a bit so that Kakashi would look at his face, hoping his eyes would convey his feelings.

Kakashi noticed Iruka´s move, he was a bit surprised, but then when he saw Iruka`s face he was unable to take his eyes away from Iruka`s. Kakashi thought that Iruka wanted to tell him that he did not hated Kakashi and that he trusted him. Kakashi felt doubtful should he remove the gag? Or proceed with his revenge on Iruka`s mysterious lover, by stealing at least Iruka`s body for himself? Kakashi removed the headband and threw it aside. Then placed a finger on top of Iruka´s soft lips

-I think you wanted to tell me something? But scream and the gag goes back into place…

Iruka took some air into his lungs and then he hurriedly began to talk to Kakashi , hoping he would understand.

- What I wanted to say is: I trust you, I want you, I need you so much, just having you this close, is making my heart race as if it`s going out of my chest. That kunai is not mine, it belongs to someone else who is looking most desperately for it- Iruka then carefully explained the whole situation to Kakashi, withholding nothing from him. - please believe in me. ..please!- He said when he was done. Iruka`s lips trembled a little, hoping Kakashi would understand, not wanting to let go of Kakashi´s warmth.

Kakashi thought about what Iruka had told him. He wanted to believe in him but it sounded crazy, Gaara and Lee? He remembered that last night he had crossed paths with Naruto and Gaara shortly before seeing Iruka. But even so…the Sand Kage and …Lee? He´d thought they were awfully friendly in a weird way, but even so… besides Iruka was a very attractive man he likely had a long of suitors waiting in line to go out with him, so indeed he could be making this up, except it was way too weird to be a lie . He placed his cheek next to Iruka`s feeling his warmth but unable to see into his eyes.

-I believe you, I have to, because I already thought you were deceiving me once, and it was too painful. I never want to feel like that again. I never want to think of you in someone else´s arms, being kissed by someone else`s lips. – Kakashi traced Iruka`s lips with his little finger.

Iruka brushed his lips against Kakashi`s, then a soft kiss, then two… and then they couldn`t stop, they were as if held by magnetic forces, unable and unwilling to part. Kakashi`s tongue explored Iruka`s tasting him, exploring him for the first time, getting to know him, strangely it felt almost familiar, as something that had always been meant to be.

Kakashi then gently undid Iruka´s belt and easily removed Iruka`s pants,.

-Wait what are you doing!! I´m not sure I can do this yet… I want to but…- Iruka bit his lower lip, for a long time he had wanted to be with Kakashi very badly, he had fantasized about this moment, but this was the real deal, and that was scary, he wanted to give himself entirely to him but … it was just very scary.

Kakashi softly caressed Iruka´s face, Iruka could feel Kakashi´s breath tickling in his neck, having him so close was maddening.

-I´m scared too, I was blind with lust and anger for a while, but it´s difficult to do this after clearing up that misunderstanding. But even so, I want us to be together, I want to feel that you are truly mine. Kakashi´s face and voice felt sincere to Iruka, he could tell Kakashi just wanted to make it real, what they had was special, it wasn´t something new that had just suddenly appeared, it had the charm of something that has been kept away from sight but close to the heart.

-I…will do it, just be _very_ kind to me ok?...- Kakashi nodded at this –I will take special care of you- he said. Iruka pouted - S_ince you are not the bottom you are not that scared_ –Iruka thought to himself but said nothing.

Kakashi smiled, he could see Iruka blushing and turning his face away from his a little. Kakashi was secretly glad that he has not the bottom, but even so, he thought his own fear was just as real as Iruka's since he was scared he could hurt Iruka's body without noticing.

Kakashi gently caressed iruka´s body, sliding his hand downwards. Iruka´s body trembled slightly in anticipation. Kakashi smiled as his hand reached Iruka´s lower waist and his manhood, he grasped Iruka´s member and started to move his hand up and down, first slowly and the increasing in speed. Iruka´s moans were also increasing in frequency and pitch.

-Ah, ah……mmm …don´t stop! When Iruka did it himself all those long lonely nights, it had never, not once felt as good as he was feeling now. It was awesome, Iruka´s body was getting hot, and he pushed his hips into Kakashi´s hands, but then suddenly Kakashi stopped. Iruka growled, he was enjoying himself so much so why did he stop?

-Don´t stop now! Why are you doing this? – Iruka frowned at Kakashi, feeling very annoyed.

Kakashi smiled –I _had_ to stop or you would come, way too soon, and then you wouldn´t appreciate it. Kakashi showed his hand to Iruka, it was sticky because of Iruka's pre-come. Kakashi then placed one of his wet fingers inside Iruka´s mouth, moved it around a little, then the finger withdrew and Kakashi gave a soft gently kiss on top of Iruka´s lips, which Iruka thought was strangely chaste. He didn´t had long to think about it, since he felt something long and wet making its way inside his very private entrance.

-Whoa……..Kakashi! are you mad?!!! – Iruka couldn´t help it, he now realized one of Kakashi´s fingers, the one that had been placed at his mouth just a little while ago was now deep inside of him.

Kakashi kissed Iruka meekly in the cheek - It´s not too bad, is it? I thought that if I told you what I was going to do, you might be too scared……..and tight making it difficult for me.

-You are evil! -Iruka pouted a little, he wasn´t scared! well……..he was more than a little scared perhaps but he had hoped Kakashi wouldn´t notice.

Kakashi moved the finger that was inside Iruka a little, and Iruka saw stars, it was painful, but not unbearable, however the way Kakashi was moving his finger inside of him, well Iruka had to admit it wasn´t all pain, it felt kinda good at certain angles….

Kakashi stopped moving his finger inside of him, and Iruka let a little sigh escape his parted lips, but he soon realized he had hoped in vain for a little time out, as Kakashi placed two of his other fingers inside his mouth, making them wet, and soon withdrawing them from his mouth, both now coated with both Iruka´s pre-come and saliva.

-Kakashi kun, I love you but….three fingers! I mean , are you sure you can put that many…….humm…I mean fit them… inside……..wait, wait………..OUCH!!!!!!!!

Kakashi frowned a little, he had only just placed his second finger inside Iruka and was just itching to get his third inside too, he was certain he was being nice with Iruka, the other ninja was all warm and wet inside now, perfectly ready. And Kakashi´s own manhood was already throbbing with desire, even if it was just with his fingers, he could tell Iruka was yummy, and he wanted to get to the main dish NOW. Or he might explode right now, and that would be just too embarrassing.

-You are a man, right Iruka? Then you have to be strong, you are a Konoha ninja! – Kakashi began to move his two fingers inside Iruka, whilst with his other hand he began to caress Iruka´s testicles, and occasionally his member that had gone somewhat limp again because of the pain, he thought that touching Iruka here and there might be able to relax the other ninja a little and thus make it easier for both of them.

Iruka sighed, trying to concentrate on the good things he was feeling and trying to ignore the pain. Actually the pleasure was starting to beat the most severe pain he had been feeling at first. Apparently Kakashi had gotten the hang of it, and was now touching him in many of the right places.

-You can....ah…..eek…..ah…..put the ..Third…mmm….finger – Iruka thought it would be better for him to endure all three at once and get used to it faster. Iruka knew it might be difficult but he wanted to be loved by Kakashi´s body, to be as one, for him to completely belong to the one he loved the most.

Kakashi easily got his third finger in, now it was somewhat cramped with all three fingers inside. Iruka bit his lower lip, it was a strange feeling, he´d never thought he could feel such strange sensations from that particular part of his body, he had gotten used to the pain, accepted it as part of the hole experience, and it was starting to feel real good, his breath had become heavier, and he could hardly keep himself from moaning.

-Deeper, oh, it feels good. I never thought it would feel this…amazing.- Suddenly Kakashi´s fingers left his body, Iruka groaned more than a bit upset. It was the second time Kakashi teased him cruelly like that.

Kakashi laughed a little – I want to make love to you with more than just my fingers – Kakashi muttered with a husky voice, then he licked his fingers slowly while looking at Iruka with hungry eyes.

Iruka swallowed loudly, Kakashi was going for it, and Iruka was feeling anxious. Kakashi parted Iruka´s legs softly but firmly, Iruka helped by opening his legs up as much as he could. Kakashi´s hand went to his hard throbbing member as he guided it to Iruka´s delightfully small entrance. Iruka felt the tip of Kakashi´s hot member pressing against him, wanting to get in. Kakashi slowly pushed his hardness inside Iruka, enjoying every second of it. Iruka could feel Kakashi inside of him, slowly filling every empty space inside, Kakashi was so big, Iruka felt like he was completely overwhelmed by Kakashi´s manhood. Suddenly Kakashi pushed his hips forward, closing the small gap between their bodies. Iruka gasped, Kakashi was now completely inside of him, it was an amazing feeling.

- Iruka, you are so tight inside - ah - , it feels like I´m being eagerly embraced by your body- Kakashi smiled as he heard Iruka´s soft moans, he also felt even more exited by knowing he was the only one that had seen Iruka like this, the one to make love to Iruka for the very first time, and Kakashi very much wanted to remain the only one for him. Even though Iruka had been well lubricated, Iruka´s tightness and the fact Kakashi´s member had gotten big made it hard for him to move inside his lover. Iruka pushed his hips against Kakashi´s and moaned impaciently, demanding attention. Kakashi then began his movements, first slowly and insecure and then increasing in pace as he got the hang of it.

-Does…it ..feel good? – Kakashi asked, with forced ragged breath. Iruka panted and moaned instead of answering, which must mean it was indeed very good.

-More..! Faster! Do it hard, harder! - Iruka demanded, he wanted more, waves of pleasure ran from his tights to his spine and all over his body.

Kakashi´s thrusts became harder and deeper, discovering places inside the other that caused Iruka to see stars, to feel like fire was running though his blood, he couldn´t think clearly anymore.

-Ahhhh…….kimochi…….mmm ah..

Kakashi felt like his member was on fire, he felt so hot, all of his body ´s senses focused on the tip of his manhood, every thrust even more amazingly wonderful than the last one.

-I´m coming ….ah! mmmm I can´t hold it

For a moment they truly became one, no coherent thought in either mind, the only way to describe what they felt was to say it was like fireworks, like shooting stars, tidal waves or hurricanes. After the supreme bliss left them, Kakashi could still feel some of his seed being spilled inside Iruka´s warmness.

-Iruka, from now on you are just mine, ok? I won´t be happy if you smile at someone else.- Kakashi possessively caressed Iruka´s skin. He felt quite satisfied, the bliss of the aftermath causing him to feel relaxed.

-Iruka smiled with his eyes closed feeling happier than he´d ever felt.

-From the beginning I only ever had eyes for you. – Iruka caressed Kakashi´s neck. He was very happy then and would have liked to stay like that forever. They were still together Kakashi still reluctant to withdraw from Iruka´s body, he wasn´t as hard as before, but wanted to remain inside for as long as he could, the sensation was extremely pleasant .

Kakashi was drenched in sweat, because of lovemaking, Iruka was also the same. Iruka noticed that, after some time, he knew it wouldn´t be practical to stay together any longer. Kakashi was also thinking pretty much the same thing, since he was going limp.

-I think…… - Kakashi started

-Maybe we should…..-Iruka said

They both spoke at the same time, but it was clear that they were thinking the same. So they went to take a shower. After they were dressed they agreed that it would be better to give back Gaara his kunai asap, it wasn´t wise to make Gaara anxious. Kakashi called upon some ninja dogs to pick up Gaara´s scent, that was on the kunai, and so with their help they found Naruto and Gaara on a nearby park seating in a small white bench, Gaara was looking down, a small sandstorm surrounded him and Naruto was trying his best to console him. Iruka walked over to where Gaara sat.

- Sand Kage sama, we found the important object you were looking for. – He handed Gaara the kunai which was covered with a white cloth.

Gaara opened the white cloth and saw the kunai. The sand storm immediately disappear and Gaara seemed a lot more approachable now.

-Thank you, I don´t know what I would have done if Lee knew about it. – he turned to look at Naruto – If Lee had known about what you did! Well I doubt he would forgive you.

-Forgive him for what, what did he do!?? – Everyone turned around, it was Lee! He´d just happened to be training in that park and had come to say hi, when he heard Gaara´s words.

Lee grabbed Naruto´s shoulders and shook him hard. – I did nothing I swear! I never thought it was that important!

-What!!! Did you thought doing this and that to my boyfriend wasn´t that important? I will never forgive you Naruto prepare to fight!!!!!

Gaara just stood there quietly as Naruto begged him to clear up the missundersating, and people were gathering around them thinking it was a show of some kind.

-Naruto!!!! - Iruka stepped forward ready to try to explain but Kakashi gently pulled Iruka away from them.

-Don´t worry my love, Naruto is strong, and anyway his actions caused me to bear much heartbreak, so I think allowing Lee to vent his wrath with him is perfectly justified. – Kakashi smiled - Just call it Karma.-

Iruka nooded, now he had more important things to think about anyway, he looked at Kakashi and blushed a little as he remembered what they had done in bed.

-What are you thinking?- Kakashi asked when he noted Iruka´s nose was bleeding a little, he wiped his nose with his handkerchief.

-Well I think… I would like to do "that" again……_now_- Iruka said seductively while looking at Kakashi´s lower waist.

Kakashi laughed, surprised at Iruka´s answer. –Let´s go then! – He took Iruka in his arms bridal style and they hurried back to the apartment…

**THE END**


End file.
